


here we go again

by bradfordswoody



Series: Prompted [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradfordswoody/pseuds/bradfordswoody
Summary: Liam loves Zayn. Simple as that.





	here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while but hopefully my recent bout of creativity will inspire me to post a lot of content soon. My usual warnings apply. I do not own Liam Payne or Zayn Malik or any of their family members. This is a work of pure fiction.

Zayn's been waiting about an hour now, for Liam to take a hint. But the boy is seemingly oblivious to the half glare, half pleading look Zayn sends him every minute. He wants to leave, he's wanted to leave since the second he stepped through the front door and his stomach dropped to his ass. He almost wanted to roll out of the car on the drive here, the idea admittedly very dramatic but still more appealing than having to confront Liam's parents yet again, when he so hoped the first time would be his last.

So he dug his nails into the palm of his hand, focusing outside the window where he could see Liam's childhood home coming up. Liam loves his family, dearly, and he knows that they love him, but they hate Zayn. They really hate Zayn, he's almost sure that the only reason they're allowing him to step foot in their home again is because of Liam. But Zayn is only here because of Liam so really, everyone is miserable except for Liam. But Zayn still wants to leave.

They stay for the entire meal, and engage in conversation after stuffing themselves. Zayn lives with the fact that Liam’s parents don’t bother to include him in the conversation but he’s quite alright with chatting to Liam’s sisters. He knows they’re still trying to pretend that Liam's relationship is just a phase.

"Mum, me and Zayn have something to tell you guys", Liam interrupted. As much as he would love to hear about how she bumped into an old friend at the store he really needed to tell them. And no matter what his parents thought of Zayn, Liam wanted them there at his wedding. Ruth walks out of the kitchen, leaving the dishes for later, and takes a seat next to Karen on the couch, Geoff on the far left while Nicola sits to the side. He's standing on the opposite side of the coffee table from his family. Zayn stands next to him, rubbing circles on his lower back as Liam fidgets with the silver band on his finger. He doesn't regret this, him choosing Zayn for the rest of his life, but that doesn't stop him from being nervous.

"Me and Zayn are getting married." He blurts with a suddenly but the endorphins quickly fade when his mother visibly pales and Geoff is sitting up in his seat, his face pinched. He winces at their reactions, Zayn stilling next to him, but the hand on his back never stops. He continues, before he loses faith in any of this. "March 3rd. It's gonna be small with only close friends and family. I hope you can make it." He turns to leave, having said what he wanted to but is stopped when Geoff stands from the couch.

"Absolutely not. You will not get married to him. I absolutely do not bless this marrige -"

"And with all due respect Geoff," Zayn starts, his jaw tense and fingers pressing harder into Liam’s back. "We weren't asking you for your blessing. We were simply telling you that we're getting married and Liam would love for you to be there. I can only imagine how happy he'd be if his family actually supported him for once on a decision that he made on his own." Zayn spits the words like venom, fed up with the unnecessary drama of the day. Geoff looks expectedly at Liam, pretending that Zayn did not just address him directly but he can see that his father definitely heard him, the way his fists clenched at his sides.

"Liam, we know you think you're making a good choice. But because we love you and we're your parents we are trying are best to guide you to making the best out of everything. And settling for him is not the best you can do Liam, come on. You can do so much better, you deserve so much better." Karen is shaking, breath labored and eyes darting between Zayn and her husband, then to Liam, but then back to Geoff.

"We all know that Geoff. Liam can do so much better I'm sure, find someone who got a proper degree, has a stable job, doesn't smoke, or whatever the hell you think is wrong. They'd be perfect for Liam. They'd give him a life of lavish that I can't even dream of providing him with." Liam doesn't know where this is headed, but he didn't like the way it started, Zayn talking so low about himself and it makes him even more tense than he was before. "But that person wouldn't make him happy. They wouldn't know the first thing about how to love Liam, how to hold him during a movie or how to remind him of how great he is or how to read his smile the way I do. I can promise you that there is absolutely no one else that would be able to love Liam like I love him. And it doesn't matter what you say about me when I know how I feel about Liam." Zayn's grip is on his hip now, leaving finger shaped bruises along the bone and Karen is still rooted in the same spot, fingers gripping the edge of the sofa until her knuckles have turned white. She's staring off somewhere else, not saying whatever it is she clearly wants to interject.

"And who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Geoff quite literally spits at Zayn, finger pointed as his chest looking almost disgusted with the fact that Zayn is still in his house. "I know exactly what people like you -"

"And what the bloody fuck do you know dad?" Liam shouts, his heart thumping loud against his chest and even Zayn's eyes widen at the volume of Liam's voice. "Who do you think you are to talk about Zayn like that in front of both of our faces? You don't see anything besides the fact that he likes leather and tattoos. You don't realize how much of an effect his unsupportive parents had on him. You don't know how he had to work three jobs in high school to save up to go to college. You especially don't know that he had to use that money to pay his sisters hospital bill when she got sick." 

Zayn's head is down now, eyes on the ground and shifting his weight back and forth while avoiding all of the eyes in the room now focused on him. He doesn’t like to talk about those things, but Liam’s just shouted them at his parents. When Liam speaks again he's softer, every cell in his body alive and on guard. He sees the look  
Zayn gets by some people on the street, how when elderly women pass him they immediately scowl at him. But then Zayn would smile and ask about their day and help them carry whatever they were holding and they would grin, regret ever think less of him because Zayn is such a kind, caring person but he would never be able to see himself as that.

"You don't know anything about him. You obviously don't know how much I love him, despite what you think, and despite what he thinks of himself. You’re going to wish you had a love like ours.” He doesn’t stay long enough to acknowledge his father’s response. Zayn is right there next to him but before he can open the door Liam grabs Zayn's collar and presses him against the door, attacking his lips and taking everyone by surprise. Zayn gasps when Liam makes a show of gripping his ass more than necessary. 

Liam hears distant noises from Ruth and Nicola, a mixture of disgusted groans and giggling. They'll be at the wedding, they've always loved him like that and he's fine if they end up being the only family of his that shows up. When he pulls back from Zayn and opens the door behind him he thinks about what he's walking away from right now. He's always loved his parents, knows his parents love him, but given the choice, he'd pick Zayn. He'd always choose Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought? Thanks loves xx


End file.
